leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Sin/Trivia
General * Lee Sin has the highest }} }} (69.18). * Lee Sin is voiced by , who also voices . * Lee Sin was voiced by , who also voiced and . * Lee Sin was one of the first six champions designed (the others being , , , , and ) @Riot, the first champion EVER madeGuinsoo expanding first roster to six champions ** Lee Sin is the only allegedly canceled champion reintroduced with his original name. ** Lee Sin is the first champion to be redesigned and to be technically given a relaunch skin ( ), although it was done prior to his actual release. ** Lee Sin is the first champion to feature two 'Champion Spotlights' (an April Fools' Day one and a real one). * Lee Sin is the second of eight champions to have more than four abilities (the others being , , , , , , and ) * Lee Sin is the first monk type champion announced but the second to be released (after ) * Lee Sin is the first non-ninja Ionian champion to use * Lee Sin's dance references . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Lee Sin was taught by Jesse Perring (yet the Blind Monk does not kick players off the map) Development * In the Chinese version, his name is written as 李青 (Mandarin: Lǐ Qīng). ** 李 is a common Chinese surname meaning " " < Old Chinese rəʔ''Schuessler, A. ''The ABC Etymological Dictionary of Old Chinese, p. 349 *** possibly from a North-East Asian substrate.Starostin, G. Altaic and Chinese (2004). p. 851 *** also borrowed into Korean (Northern : Ri 리, Southern: I'' 이) & Vietnamese (''Lí ~ Lý). ** 青 means " ", the color of living trees' leaves, from OC *k-seŋ < *k-siŋ < *siŋ "green, alive" (cf. "to live" *sriŋ > 生 *sreŋ > shēng).Schuessler, p. 431-2, 459, 460 * The official Riot's pronunciation /li: sɪn/ sounds similar to listen /ˈlɪsən/, yet not exactly . * During development he was simply called BlindMonk, Marty Punchman,Marty Punchman and later Xizun,Founding Interns of League of Legends YouTube video and he wore a and a staff in a wildly different design. ** Xizun appears to be a near-homophone for 'season'. Quotes * Lee Sin and share the quote . * quote is likely a jab at quote . * might be referencing by . Skins ; * The scene depicted has him using . * can be seen in the of his art a joke for April Fools' Day, which was merely three days after the patch Lee Sin was released in 2011. ; * This is his first incarnation from when he was first canceled. ; * He was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2012 (Year of the along with: ** ** ** * He references (in last name, in mannerisms when idle, and his outfit references him in ). * He was the first skin to get a Chroma Pack.Introducing chroma packs! ** The Yellow variation likely references Bruce Lee's outfit in . ; * He was released in celebration of the Thai server's launch. ** He references . * He is the third non-Legendary skin with his own dance (the others being and ). ** His dance references training in . *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * His outfit resembles from . ; * In his splash art, in her Pool Party attire and a ward necklace can be seen in the foreground next to Lee Sin, while in her Pool Party attire can be seen in the background. ; * He was released in celebration of SKT T1 winning the Season 3 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** * He represents Bengi and is the first World Championship victory skin for him. ** It is later succeeded by . *** It is later succeeded again by . * can be seen in the background. ; * , , , , and can be seen in the background. * He was inspired by club fighters during the . ; * This skin was inspired by Marvel's . ** His appearance resembles from the TV Show , which was released on Netflix just days before this skin's initial release on the PBE. * This is his first skin where he isn't blind. * His appearance resembles from . * This skin may also have been inspired by the video-game , with Lee Sin's appearance closely resembling the game's protagonist, . * His dance is a reference to Kurt Sloane's dance in the 1989 film . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Rejected names for this skin include 'Heaven's Fist Lee Sin', 'Undefeated Lee Sin', 'Invincible Lee Sin' and 'Sacred Order Lee Sin'./DEV: ON NAMING SKINS ; * He was released in celebration of the 2018 FIFA World Cup along with: ** * He is a in the position. * His summoner icon could be a direct reference to and his quote, [http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/754/539/566.gif It was me, Dio!] from . ; ; Relations * is friends with who he met the Freljord. With his help he was able to repel Noxian invaders from his homeland. Category:Champion trivia Category:2012 Lunar Revel Category:2013 Pool Party Category:2018 FIFA World Cup